Zettai Reido
Details *'Title: ' 絶対零度 *'Title (romaji):' Zettai Reido *'Also known as:' Absolute Zero *'Genre:' Crime, detective *'Broadcast network:' Fuji TV Season 1 *'Tagline:' 未解決事件特命捜査 / Mikaiketsu Jiken Tokumei Sousa *'Format:' Renzoku *'Episodes:' 11 *'Viewership rating:' 14.4 (Kanto) *'Broadcast period:' 2010-Apr-13 to 2010-Jun-22 *'Air time:' Tuesday 21:00 *'Theme songs:' **'Opening theme:' Shadow behind by LOVE PSYCHEDELICO **'Main theme:' dry town-Theme of Zero-'' by LOVE PSYCHEDELICO Synopsis Sakuragi Izumi (Ueto Aya) is a new police sergeant with the Special Investigations Office, which was set up within the Metropolitan Police in November last year. The new investigation team uses DNA analysis and the latest in forensics science to investigate cold cases as well as cases suspected to involve missing persons.--''JDrama Weblog User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Ueto Aya as Sakuragi Izumi *Miyasako Hiroyuki as Tsukamoto Keigo *Yamaguchi Sayaka as Takamine Ryoko *Maruyama Tomomi as Fukazawa Yuki *Sugimoto Tetta as Kurata Takumi *Kitaoji Kinya as Nagashima Hideo *Nakahara Takeo as Shiraishi Shintaro *Kitagawa Hiromi as Omori Sae *Kimura Ryo as Takebayashi Sho *Minami Keisuke as Akiyama Toru *Nagata Akira as Michio Yukinari *Saito Megumi as Mitsui Tomomi Guests *Miyashita Tomomi as Onuki Kiyomi (ep1) *Komatsu Ayaka as Sakota Mai (ep1) *Matsuoka Emiko as Ijima Tomoe (ep1) *Toku Hideki as Miyamoto Hiroshi (ep1) *Tsukahara Daisuke as Tagami Shinji (ep1) *Watanabe Kenkichi as Kimura Yukinobu (ep1) *Asaka Mayumi as Onuki Kiyomi's mother (ep1) *Harada Kana as Hinata Aoi (ep2) *Otaka Hiroo as Kiriyama Yoshiyuki (ep2) *Muro Tsuyoshi as Nomiya Fuyuki (ep2) *Takaku Chigusa as Nomiya Chiaki (ep2) *Nakamura Yasuhi as Shouji Kouki (ep2) *Anami Atsuko as Tachibana Shiho (ep2) *Kodama Takashi (ep2) *Yajima Kenichi as Koga Yasuyuki (ep3) *Fudauchi Kota as Gouda Naoki (ep3) *Ito Yozaburo as Gouda Masato (ep3) *Ooya Atsuko as Taguchi Narumi (ep3) *Higashi Kanako as Nosaka Misato (ep3) *Nakano Hideki as Asakura Satoshi (ep4) *Endo Yuya as Hiura Tadahiro (ep4) **Shimizu Naoya as young Hiura Tadahiro (ep4) *Kanai Yuta as Mizuki Joutarou (ep4) **Kato Shota as young Mizuki Joutarou (ep4) *Hojo Takahiro as Kazama Shin (ep4) **Yonemoto Raiki as young Kazama Shin (ep4) *Shinohara Mai as Shinomiya Maki (ep4) **Uryu Misaki as young Shinomiya Maki (ep4) *Murata Mitsu as Akutsu Masashi (ep5) *Ishimura Mika as Miyata Tane (ep5) *Moro Morooka as Murayama Takemi (ep5-6) *Fukuda Mayuko as Sawai Haruna (ep5-6) **Omori Ayane as young Sawai Haruna (ep5-6) *Endo Yumi as Miyata Yuki (ep5-6) *Torii Kaori as Sawai Haruna's mother (ep6) *Kohama Masahiro as Taniguchi Yasuo (ep6) *Sato Ryohei (ep6) *Matsuo Toshinobu as Masuyama Kazuhiro (ep7) *Miura Masaki as Yokokawa Shigeto (ep7) *Jinno Sachi as Yoshioka Chikako (ep7) *Nonaka Takamitsu as Kido Satoshi (ep7) *Kumabe Yohei as Takagi Hideo (ep7) *Kosuda Yasuto as Kurosaki Katsuhiko (ep7) *Ohashi Tomokazu as Mano Seiichi (ep7) *Sato Aya as Mano Eri (ep7) *Kondo Risa as Ando Chihiro (ep7) *Matsumoto Yumeko as Ando Sakiko (ep7) *Kikawa Junichi as Tanaka Kazuhiko (ep7) *Shiho as Motoya Shoko (ep8-9) *Takito Kenichi as Oguri Taichi (ep8-9) *Nakane Toru as Motoya Takuro (ep8-9) *Miyata Sanae as Motoya Eriko (ep8-9) *Kikuchi Kinya as Miyama Akira (ep8-9) *Otsuka Kazuhiko as Sendo Yutaka (ep8-9) *Yamaguchi Miyako as Sendo Takiko (ep8-9) *Iida Kisuke as Kono Hitoshi (ep8-9) *Yonemura Misaki as Kono Mika (ep8-9) **Inagaki Rinka (稲垣鈴夏) as young Kono Mika (ep8-9) *Saito Yoichiro as Hatanaka Ryuji (ep8-9) *Saito Ayumu as Asai Masafumi (ep10) *Nikaido Satoshi as Saegusa Hideyuki (ep10) *Wakaba Ryuya as Hirota Takuma (ep10) *Asano Kazuyuki as Sonoda Michio (ep10) *Tomosaka Rie as Higuchi Yoko (ep10) *Miyachi Daisuke as Yano Masashi (ep10) *Uda Takaki as Nozaki Akihiro (ep10) *Tanpopo Osamu as Sugiura Akira (ep10) *Konno Mahiru as Momose Shizuka (ep11) *Imai Yuki as Momose Nozomu (ep11) *Tajima Reiko as Hashimoto Sato (ep11) *Aoki Shinsuke Hashimoto Yukio (ep11) *Sato Ippei as Muraoka (post-op Kunihiro) (ep11) *Kikawada Masaya as Momose Kunihiro (ep11) *Sakata Tadashi as Chikada (ep11) *Hayashi Kazuyoshi as Tabuchi (ep11) *Hakamada Yoshihiko as Yamaguchi Ryoji (ep11) *Kitami Toshiyuki as Nakama Takehiko (ep11) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Sakai Masaaki *'Producer:' Moriyasu Aya *'Director:' Murakami Masanori, Iwata Kazuyuki *'Music:' Hayashi Yuki Episode Information Source: Video Research, Ltd. Special *'Format:' Tanpatsu *'Viewership rating:' 13.9 (Kanto) *'Broadcast date:' 2011-Jul-08 *'Air time:' 21:00-23:22 *'Theme songs:' **'Main theme:' Dry Town~Theme of Zero~ by LOVE PSYCHEDELICO **'Opening theme:' Shadow behind by LOVE PSYCHEDELICO Synopsis Fuji TV will air a 2-hour special episode called “Zettai Reido ~Mikaiketsu Jiken Tokumei Sousa~ Special,” which is set one month after the events of the first series. --''Tokyograph'' Cast Main Cast *Ueto Aya as Sakuragi Izumi *Miyasako Hiroyuki as Tsukamoto Keigo *Yamaguchi Sayaka as Takamine Ryoko *Maruyama Tomomi as Fukazawa Yuki *Kitagawa Hiromi as Omori Sae *Kimura Ryo as Takebayashi Sho *Nagata Akira as Michio Yukinari *Minami Keisuke as Akiyama Toru *Saito Megumi as Mitsui Tomomi *Takahata Mitsuki as Nozawa Saki *Yanagishita Tomo as Yamamoto Motoki **Yoshioka Reo as young Motoki *Kanno Rio as Chan Irene *Hasegawa Kimihito (長谷川公彦) as Nozawa Seiji *Kusano Kouta (草野康太) as Tachibana Ryuichi *Oishi Goro as Officer Iwanami *Saeki Arata as Officer Miyaji *Fujiyoshi Kumiko as Nozawa Hideko *Yoshida Kotaro as Bando Yohei *Yamazaki Hajime as Mihara Atsuo *Horiuchi Keiko as Hatakeyama Akiko *Nakahara Takeo as Shiraishi Shintaro *Sugimoto Tetta as Kurata Takumi *Kitaoji Kinya as Nagashima Hideo Others *Kato Yuki (加藤侑紀) as Irene's friend *Akaboshi Shoichiro (赤星昇一郎) as Silk Road owner *Kouji Satoshi (小路さとし) as Yokoyama *Yamaji Takehito as Satoda *Iwata Tomoyuki as Tanimura *Minami Yoshihiro as Yamazaki *Obara Masato (小原雅人) *Naito Tomoya (内藤トモヤ) *Kiyokawa Hitoshi (清川均) *Katori Hiromi (香取廣美) *Takatsuka Masaya (高塚正也) *Hisamatsu Ryuichi (久松龍一) *Sakurakawa Hiroko (桜川博子) *Moda Ruriko (藻田留理子) *Kobayashi Chika (小林千佳) *Tomii Shizune (富井寧音) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Sakai Masaaki *'Producer:' Moriyasu Aya, Kashikawa Satoko *'Director:' Murakami Masanori *'Music:' Hayashi Yuki Season 2 *'Tagline:' 特殊犯罪潜入捜査 / Tokushu Hanzai Sennyu Sousa *'Format:' Renzoku *'Episodes:' 11 *'Viewership rating:' 13.0% (Kanto) *'Broadcast period:' 2011-Jul-12 to 2011-Sep-20 *'Air time:' Tuesday 21:00 **'Opening theme:' Shadow behind by LOVE PSYCHEDELICO **'Main theme:' It's You by LOVE PSYCHEDELICO Synopsis Personnel transfers take place at the metropolitan police department and Sakuragi Izumi is called upon by Nagashima Hideo who had been transferred to the special crime investigations prevention department. At the same time, the special investigations team members are transferred to other departments, each struggling to settle into their new environment. Izumi teams up with ace sergeant Takigawa a man with extensive knowledge and experience in the field. While Takigawa is not completely convinced about their partnership, he takes leadership and sternly instructs Izumi. One day, suspicious death accidents occur consecutively and the bereaved visit the jurisdiction to request a reinvestigation. Soon, it becomes apparent that each and every one of the accidents were caused by defected products from various corporations. Takamine Ryoko notices a certain pattern to the accidents and begins to suspect a chance of "corporate blackmail". Can the team solve the mystery in time to save the next victim? -- Fuji TV Cast *Ueto Aya as Sakuragi Izumi *Kiritani Kenta as Takigawa Shinjiro *Yamaguchi Sayaka as Takamine Ryoko *Maruyama Tomomi as Fukazawa Yuki *Kitagawa Hiromi as Omori Sae *Kimura Ryo as Takebayashi Sho *Kobayashi Takashika as Isomura Ryohei *Minemura Rie as Inohara Emi *Saito Megumi as Mitsui Tomomi *Hosono Tetsuhiro as Honma *Sawa Junko as Sasaki *Yamamoto Osamu as Yamashita *Kono Tatsuro as Kawase *Nishikawa Tomohiro as Nishida (ep1-4,6-11) *Hasegawa Keiichiro as Inoue *Ogawa Tomohiro as member of the forensic team *Yamamoto Hiroyuki as member of the forensic team *Shigematsu Munetaka as member of the forensic team *Suzuki Takanori as member of the forensic team *Wada Ryota as member of the forensic team *Nabetani Tetsuya as member of the forensic team (ep1-4,8-11) *Nakahara Takeo as Shiraishi Shintaro *Sugimoto Tetta as Kurata Takumi *Kitaoji Kinya as Nagashima Hideo Featured Guests *Maeda Aki as Fujii Kaori (ep1-2) *Wada Soko as Hidaka Nobuyuki (ep1-2) *Tanaka Koutaro as Iino Masaya (ep1-2) *Souda Ippei as Tanaka Shigeo (ep1) *Toda Naho as Asakura Chikako (ep1-2) *Miyasako Hiroyuki as Tsukamoto Keigo (ep1,7,11) *Horiuchi Keiko as Hatakeyama Akiko / Ueno Mariko (ep1,5-11) *Hira Takehiro as Sawada Tomoki (ep2,5) *Mizuhashi Kenji as Miki Satoru (ep3) *Sakata Masanobu as Kitamura Masamune (ep3) *Uchikura Kenji as Noda Yuji (ep3) *Ogi Shigemitsu as Shoji Toshiya (ep3) *Kimura Midoriko as Fukui Masae (ep4) *Nanase Natsumi as Ujiie Yoshiko (ep4) *Ohkuchi Kengo as Morozumi Meguru (ep4) *Takasugi Ko as Maejima Seiji (ep5) *Wakasugi Kouji as Kubota Shusuke (ep5) *Ishiguro Ken as Shiina Seigo (ep6) *Hamada Akira as Udou Kazutoshi (ep6) *Kirishima Reika as Udou Minako (ep6) *Nonami Maho as Fukaboshi Rena (ep7) *Suzuki Kazuma as Fukaboshi Akinobu (ep7) *Nishiyama Mayuko as Okuma Natsumi (ep7) *Okada Yoshinori as Araki Takanori (ep8) *Murasugi Seminosuke as Morishita Kenji (ep8) *Otani Eiko as Sekine Motoko (ep9-11) *Tanba Yoshitaka (丹波義隆) as Shibasaki Junichi (ep9-11) *Nakamura Tomoya as Kawashima Tomohiro (ep9-11) *Kinoshita Seiji (木下政治) as Sekine Kunihiro (ep9-11) *Yusuke Santamaria as Kohata Yuichi (ep9-11) *Taira Yoshie (平淑恵) as Sekine Kayo (ep10) *Yokoyama Yu as Yamauchi Toru (ep11) **;Supporting Cast & Guests Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Sakai Masaaki, Hamada Hideya, Kuroiwa Tsutomu *'Producer:' Kashikawa Satoko *'Director:' Iwata Kazuyuki, Sato Genta, Kitagawa Manabu (北川学) *'Music:' Hayashi Yuki Episode Information Source: Video Research, Ltd. Season 3 *'Tagline:' 未然犯罪潜入捜査 / Mizen Hanzai Sennyu Sousa *'Format:' Renzoku *'Episodes:' 10 *'Viewership rating:' 10.61 (Kanto) *'Broadcast period:' 2018-Jul-09 to 2018-Sep-10 *'Air time:' Monday 21:00 *'Theme song:' ''Moshi Kimi wo Yurusetara by Ieri Leo Synopsis Previously a detective for public security, Izawa Norito gets transferred to the Documentation Division in the General Affairs Department, to become the head of office. Gathered at this Department are people who were uncontrollable at normal police stations. Despite being known as the department for "drifters," the documentation division in fact has been assigned a major project at its backdrop. This project entails the gathering up and analyzing data of the Japanese national public, to crack down on murders before they happen. These data include, personal information details, video footage from surveillance cameras, and information data from e-mails and telephone data. All of this get compiled to be analyzed through AI technology, alongside criminal documentation for the past 15 years. The Documentation Division has been assigned a mission. To pick up on early signs of potential criminal activity, and preventing them before they occur. -- Fuji TV Cast *Sawamura Ikki as Izawa Norito *Yokoyama Yu as Yamauchi Toru *Honda Tsubasa as Odagiri Yui *Emoto Tokio as Minami Hikotaro *Magy as Hayakawa Seiji *Tanaka Michiko as Itakura Mai *Nakamura Ikuji (中村育二) as Machida Hirotaka *Hirata Mitsuru as Tamura Kaoru *Ito Atsushi as Todo Sadaharu *Ueto Aya as Izumi Sakuragi (ep1-2,9-10) Guests *Takei So (武井壮) as Togashi Nobuo (ep1) *Songha (成河) as Sudo Shuichi (ep1) *Yamamoto Hiroshi (山本浩司) as Maekawa Kenji (ep1) *Okuno Eita as Usami Yosuke (ep1,7-8,10) *Kurotani Tomoka as Fujii Saki (ep2) *Tada Narumi (多田成美) as Motomiya Nanami (ep2) *Kasamatsu Sho (笠松将) as Tsuda Keisuke (ep2) *Nakamaru Shinsho as Komatsubara Tadashi (ep2) *Shibata Kyoka as Wakatsuki Maho (ep3) *Sano Gaku as Yukawa Tsukasa (ep3) *Ochiai Motoki as Abe Hiroki (ep3) *Maehara Kou (前原滉) as Otani Masahiro (ep3) *Toyama Toshiya as Wakatsuki Shusaku (ep3) *Ono Ryo as Saeki Takuro (ep4) *Kobayashi Katsuya as Tateishi Yuma (ep4) *Sato Ryo as Okamoto Yuri (ep4) *Kosugi Yukihiko (小杉幸彦) as Okamoto Shuji (ep4) *Shindo Eisaku (新藤栄作) as Nakanishi (ep4) *Michieda Shunsuke (道枝駿佑) as Okazaki Naoki (ep5) *Kondo Koen as Kawakami Kuniaki (ep5-6) *Yoshimitsu Hiroto (吉満寛人) as Naoki's father (ep5) *Ogino Yuri (荻野友里) as Noriko (ep6) *Toda Masahiro as Tsuji (ep6) *Koyanagi Yu as Shintani Keiichi (ep7) *Aono Kaede (青野楓) as Shintani Ryoko (ep7) *Yamashiro Ruito as Hayami Yukio (ep7) *Hasegawa Tomoharu as Kitano (ep7) *Shiraishi Mai as Sunada Mayumi (ep8) *Irie Jingi as Kamiya Toichiro (ep8) *Haba Yuichi as Kamiya Ryutaro (ep8) *Nobue Yuu (信江勇) as Aso Mirei (ep8) *Suda Kunihiro(須田邦裕) as Akagawa Takeshi (ep8) *Okabe Takashi (岡部たかし) as Tsuzuki Yohei (ep8) *Kitaoji Kinya as Nagashima Hideo (ep8,10) *Yamada Meikyo as Takimoto Kenzo (ep9) *Takahashi Tsutomu as Ishizuka Tatsuya (ep9) *Saito Ippei (斉藤一平) as Misaki Kosuke (ep9) *Saito Yusuke (斉藤佑介) as Taniguchi Masahiro (ep10) *Sakurai Yuki as Soma Yukiko (ep10) *Suda Kunihiro (須田邦裕) as Akagawa Takeshi (ep10) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Hamada Hideya, Koyama Shota, Inoue Seiji *'Producer:' Nagai Reiko (永井麗子) *'Director:' Sato Yuichi, Joho Hidenori (城宝秀則), Mitsuno Michio *'Music:' Yokoyama Masaru Season 4 *'Tagline:' 未然犯罪潜入捜査 / Mizen Hanzai Sennyu Sousa *'Format:' Renzoku *'Episodes:' TBD *'Broadcast period:' 2020-Jan-06 to 2020-Mar-?? *'Air time:' Monday 21:00 Synopsis Cast *Sawamura Ikki as Izawa Norito *Yokoyama Yu as Yamauchi Toru *Honda Tsubasa as Odagiri Yui Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Hamada Hideya *'Producer:' Nagai Reiko (永井麗子) *'Director:' Ishikawa Junichi, Shinada Shunsuke (品田俊介) *'Music:' Yokoyama Masaru External Links *Season 1 official site *Special official site *Season 2 official site *Season 3 official site *Season 4 official site *Japanese Wikipedia Category:JDrama Category:JDrama2010 Category:JDrama2011 Category:JDrama2018 Category:JDrama2020 Category:Fuji TV